


Hello Neighbor - A Phone Call

by Ellensama



Series: Hello Neighbor [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Angst, F/M, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellensama/pseuds/Ellensama
Summary: One shot for the first date in Hello Neighbor. It is highly recommended to read the twitter fic first found here - https://twitter.com/Ellensama/status/1222429488685834240Ben calls his mother.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Hello Neighbor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628950
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	Hello Neighbor - A Phone Call

The door handle rattles, drawing Rey to turn around and see Ben pushing in through it. He pauses midway, looking surprised by her presence, that she is actually waiting for him. His shock is short-lived though, replaced quickly with a smile that spreads across Ben's face easily, beckoning Rey to him. Kicking the door shut, he puts down his bags first and welcomes Rey into his arms. While she wraps her arms around his neck, it feels so easy to Rey to be pulled in for a slow deep welcome home kiss that ends with her enamored by how Ben can’t stop grinning. Touching his hot cheeks with her hands, Rey brushes back some of his hair that’s come loose idly. As her eyes roam his face and it's hard for her to believe that this is her life now. They seemingly get lost in one another until Ben’s head lifts, his nose clearly smelling the air.

“Is that dinner?” he asks.

“It is,” smiles Rey easily. “I just finished not long ago so perfecting time on your part.”

Dipping his head, she giggles softly as Ben lazily kisses her neck. “That smells so good. God sweetheart, who’s spoiling who now?”

“Come on,” Rey demands. “Get comfortable and I’ll serve you.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he chuckles before parting from her.

Moving back to the kitchen, Rey starts making up two plates as she catches glimpses of Ben moving about. First, he puts the ice cream he brought home away and then he heads to the bedroom. When she sets the plates down on the small table by the windows, Ben is already pulling out a chair with his button-up sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He gives the meal a once over and then gazes up to her as she takes a seat across from him.

“Rey,” he says in a soft breathless sort of tone. “This is… This is wonderful. Thank you.”

Turning a bit red now too, she picks up her fork and knife with a shy smile. “It was nothing. And like I said, I had to make my food for the week so, it was really no trouble.”

Quickly cutting into the meat, Ben puts it in his mouth and moans. Rey tries hard not to laugh at his reaction as she too starts to dig into her own meal wordlessly.

“Maybe it’s the long day, but this is the best-tasting meal I’ve had in a long time right now,” Ben declares.

“Ben,” laughs Rey. “It’s just chicken.”

“I know,” he sighs wistfully. “But you made it.”

Covering her mouth first, she laughs harder behind her hand before lightly kicking her foot into Ben’s shin. He just smiles back as they quickly demolish their dinners. When both plates are empty, Ben quickly gets to his feet and collects both to bring into the kitchen. As he starts to wash them in the sink, Rey slides up next to him to observe with her back to the counter.

“How was work?” she asks first, then takes a slow sip of water from her glass.

He shrugs and places one of the plates on a drying rack, now clean. “It the same shit, just different day.”

“No evil co-worker run in’s?”

Shaking his head no, Ben turns off the water, having finished already. “Thankfully no, but I’m not looking forward to contacting my mom.”

With her eyes lighting up, recalling earlier that day, Rey places a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I should get it out of the way.”

Watching Ben pick up a towel first, he dries his hands and hangs it back up on a hook. “Do you want me to give you some space?” asks Rey.

There’s a flash of pain that crosses his face, sharp and bitter as Ben takes a moment to respond. “I don’t want you to leave, but I might take it in the bedroom. And I’m sorry ahead of time if it gets heated.”

Putting a hand over his heart, Rey stares up at Ben. “That’s fine, I’ll just work on some extra paperwork in the meantime. Ben, if you need me at any point, I’ll be right here.”

Hating to see him upset, Ben’s lips quiver for a moment but he’s quick to school them back into a dower frown. “Thank you sweetheart. I’ll try not to take too long.”

“You better not,” Rey scolds him softly. “We have ice cream to eat.”

Leaning down to kiss her, Rey shuts her eyes and sighs blissfully. She can not seem to get enough of his touch or his mouth. The kiss ends too soon and she watches him sadly walk into the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind him.

Moving over to the sofa, Rey grabs her own work bag and opens it, pulling out two case files she’s still reviewing for later that week. She doesn’t hear much at first but it doesn’t take long until Ben’s voice comes through the wall.

“You’re _ WHAT? _ !” she hears him bark.

> “Jesus Christ mom.”
> 
> “No, no I don’t want you to fucking run.”
> 
> “I never asked you to fucking call me in the first place!”
> 
> “So what does this mean? Am I going to have people knocking on my fucking door or something?”
> 
> “ _ I DON’T CARE OK? _ !”
> 
> “That’s great! Good for the fucking country! They can fucking have you!”
> 
> “ **MOM!** What the fuck did you expect would happen? You were never fucking home!”

Closing her file, Rey placed it back into her purse and stood up slowly.

> “So what the fuck does dad have to say about all this?”
> 
> “Oh yeah there’s a real fucking surprise.”
> 
> “So where is he now?”
> 
> “I hope he stays in that shit hole because we wouldn’t want him fucking damaging the great fucking Organa name!”
> 
> “Yes I’m fucking upset! I’m sorry but is this a surprise to you?!”

Hovering near the bedroom room, she could hear Ben pacing back and forth inside.

> “It’s been over ten fucking years and the first time you try and get a hold of me is for this fucking shit? Mom you’re fucking so god damn selfish, I can’t fucking stand it.”
> 
> “Yes I called you selfish because that’s what you are! Oh really? Well that’s fucking great! I’m so happy the fucking history books will remember you so well!”
> 
> “Do you seriously not fucking understand?”
> 
> “Mom.”
> 
> “ **MOM!** ”
> 
> “I’m done. No I’m fucking done talking to you. All you fucking care about is your fucking career like always. I was just some thing you didn’t know how to fucking deal with and now what? I could fuck this up for you?”
> 
> “Are they going to pull my records?”
> 
> “You said they were sealed!”
> 
> “Jesus Christ, I can’t deal with this right now.”
> 
> “MAYBE BECAUSE I WAS FINALLY FIXING MY LIFE!”
> 
> “YES!”
> 
> “No it hasn’t been going good but thanks for fucking asking!”

Taking a deep breath in first, Rey lightly knocked on the door and heard Ben come to a sudden stop.

> “What?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “Look… I have to go.”
> 
> “No I don’t want to fucking talk about this anymore.”
> 
> “Because I’m fucking pissed and I have work in the morning… I’m hanging up. No this conversation is fucking done.”
> 
> “No don’t fucking call me.”
> 
> “I swear if anyone comes around asking questions I’m going to tell them the goddamn truth.”
> 
> “THAT YOU WERE NEVER THERE MOM! Jesus! You left me alone with that fucking woman!”
> 
> “SHE FUCKING TRIED TO KILL ME MOM!”

Opening the door, Rey held it open breathing hard as Ben turned towards her, his face red from screaming.

“Hang it up,” Rey demanded. “Hang up the fucking phone Ben.”

Keeping his phone to his ear, Ben spoke in a low frightened voice. “I’m done. No, don’t fucking call me again. You do and I’ll get a new one. No, goodbye.”

With a quick smack of his thumb, Ben hung up and tossed his phone on to his bed before falling to his knees. Rey rushed over, putting her arms around him as he broke down.

“I fucking hate her,” he sobbed while Rey tried to rock and hush him.

“It’ll be ok Ben, I promise. It’ll be ok.”

“Fuck,” he hissed sharply before forcing himself up to his feet.

He looked around wildly before turning towards the living room. “It’s fucking won’t,” he muttered.

Following him out, Rey watched as he grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and put on the news. Bright, loud, and painfully colorful as an announcement being made. An older woman with grey hair splashed with white stood before a podium and spoke.

“I am announcing today my candidacy for the Presidency of the United States. The Presidency is the most powerful office in the Free World. Through its leadership can come a more vital life for our people. In it are centered the hopes of the globe around us for freedom and a more secure life. For it is in the Executive Branch that the most crucial decisions must be made in the next four years--”

“Ben,” Rey softly questioned while reaching for his hand. “What is going on?”

Taking hers, he stood next to her looking sad, broken, and bitter. “That’s my mom,” he said in a voice so weak that she had to look at him.

He turned his gaze to her and there were tears hanging in his eyes, it looked like he wanted to say goodbye and it made her heart suddenly stop. Blinding reaching for him, sensing a danger she couldn’t see but feel, Rey pulled on his shirt.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked terrified.

Ben first looked down at her hands, then calmly covered them with his own. She could feel him shaking as he gently pulled her wrists away, holding them by her waist.

“Rey I don’t want anything to do with this or her, but I don’t know what this means. If anyone is going to come digging for dirt on her, I don’t want you mixed up with that,” he explained.

Taking a swift step back as if she was burned, Rey looked him over with a scowl. “Don’t,” she hissed. “Don’t fucking do _that_.”

“Do what?”

“ _This!_ ” she said while motioning to all of him. “This self-sacrificing bullshit. Your mom has nothing to do with us and I’m not letting her come between us. I don’t fucking care what happens, I love you!”

A few tears rolled down Ben’s cheek but he wiped them away, suddenly furious. At that moment Rey understood Ben in a way she had yet to see. His sadness, his rage, all of it made perfect sense along with an idea of what to do.

“I’m not leaving,” Rey stated with the strongest voice she could produce, one she rarely ever used. “I’ll move in if I have to but I’m not fucking leaving you Ben Solo, and I won't let you leave me. Because you need me and I need you.”

Taking a step closer, she turned her steel gaze upwards and pinned the taller man in place. “If you dare try to shove me out of your life because your mother wants to run the free world, then you are sorely mistaken. I didn’t just let you into my heart just so you could turn tail and run when things got sticky. I may not know many people but the ones I do I fucking keep! You’re mine and I have no intention of letting anyone get between that. Have I made myself perfectly clear?”

Looking floored, Ben nodded slowly.

“Good,” she huffed before turning around and walking to the closet by the door. “Get your coat, we’re going out.”

“To where?” he sputtered, lost and confused.

“You’ll see,” said Rey cryptically. 

After the two dressed for the cool night air, she had grabbed Ben by the hand and led him towards the river. Knowing better than to ask where they were going, Ben kept silent as Rey pulled him through a man-made park. They followed the dirt paths until they reached the concrete sidewalks lining the outside. She pulled him finally to a stop at the end of a pier, facing the river with Manhattan standing tall just across.

“What are we doing here?” he finally had to ask.

Letting go of his hand, Rey took a deep breath in. Letting it out she screamed, **“I FUCKING HATE THIS!** ”

Unsure of what to make of her outburst, Ben gawked at his girlfriend. She turned his way and with a wave of her hand said, “You try it.”

“Try what?” he asked.

“Yelling about what makes you mad.”

A few quiet moments passed as she watched Ben take in what she had given him. He seemed lost until it clicked in his head, stirring him to turn and look out over the water. Looking at his profile, she watched as he started to break down. First is was a sadness that was burned away by a rage she knew he had been fighting his whole life.

“ **FUCK!** ” Ben screamed. “ **FUCKING FUCK THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT!** ”

“Yeah!” she cheered, nudging his arm with her shoulder. “ **FUCK THIS FUCKING DRAMA WE DON’T FUCKING NEED!** ”

“ **I HATE MY FUCKING FAMILY AND I JUST WANT MY OWN FUCKING LIFE FOR ONCE**!”

They scream and shout until tears were flowing freely from their eyes. Their lungs began to protest as the two lovers let out all their rage, their fear, and sorrow out into the dark East River waters. As Rey watched Ben let out one long terrifying scream, one louder and longer than she’s ever heard someone before, it took her breath away. She can feel the raw power of his scream, feel everything he must have been holding on to all this time. When Ben falls silent, she’s at his side as he stumbles a bit.

“I got you,” says Rey softly as she pulls one of his arms around her.

It’s then his tears start to really come but there’s relief in that too. It just pours and pours out of him until there is no more. Just a dull numbness hanging in his gaze as they watch a few seagulls float on by. Side by side they sit on a long row of benches, hands clasped together as Ben rested heavily against Rey.

“Do you feel better?” she whispers after what feels like an hour of nothing.

There is no sniffling or crying, just Ben’s wrecked quiet voice. “I do.”

“We can do this again if you ever need to,” she explains calmly. “Ben I don’t care what this means with your mother. You mean so much to me love. You're my heart.”

Instead of talking, Ben takes Rey by the jaw and kisses her deeply. It takes her by surprise but she melts easily into then warm needy gasps he lets out.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” he mumbles. “I got so scared and I didn’t want to be the reason for any trouble for you. Fuck Rey, I care about you so much and I just don’t want to fuck up your life in any way. Soon as I find you they fucking show up and it feels like I can’t get away.”

“I don’t care what happened before,” Rey states. “I know this Ben now and I’m not giving up on you. On us, for anything.”

“Can we go home?” he asks tried and exhausted.

Lifting up their hands up first, she kissing his hand before standing. Ben joins her and they share a tight crushing hug that neither wants to escape from.

“Yes love," Rey utters into his chest. "We can go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a full one shot but it felt too long to post as a text post.


End file.
